elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Helm of Yngol
The Helm of Yngol is a unique heavy helmet found in . It once belonged to Ysgramor's son, Yngol, who was killed at sea along with his crew by Sea-Ghosts, as described in Yngol and the Sea Ghosts. Acquisition The helm can be found on Yngol's skeletal remains within the throne room of Yngol Barrow. The helm is guarded by Yngol's Shade. Enchantment Wearing this helmet grants the following bonuses: *Resist Frost: 30 points Smithing It can be upgraded with a Steel Ingot at a workbench, and also benefits from the Advanced Armors perk, which doubles the improvement. Trivia *The Helm of Yngol is considered to be a part of Ancient Nord set, although it has a different appearance to the Ancient Nord Helmet. As this helmet is considered to be part of that set, you can use the Helm of Yngol to replace an Ancient Nord Helmet or Ahzidal's Helm of Vision, and still gain the Matching Set perk. Bugs *When the player goes to pick it up, the helm may be invisible, and only the skull of Yngol can be seen. Picking it up makes the rest of the skeleton appear. * If you have accepted the quest to fetch the Helm of Winterhold for the Jarl of Winterhold prior to entering Yngol Barrow. The bug replaces Yngol's Shade with a Draugr Deathlord or Dragon Priest and completely removes the skeleton and the helmet with it. It also causes the door in Yngol's final chamber to remain shut. **To fix this bug on the PC, before entering Yngol Barrow, type "setstage Favor158 20" in the console, which removes the Helm of Winterhold quest, fast travel to, enter, and complete Yngol Barrow, which should be unbugged and the Helm of Yngol should appear, then returning to Jarl Korir to get Helm of Winterhold quest again. **Alternatively, you can finish quest for Helm of Winterhold, then type "resetinterior YngolBarrow01" in the console to reset the latter half of the dungeon and you should find the skeleton with the Helm of Yngol in its rightful place with the shade protecting it. **Solution: When unlocking the room with the claw do not enter. Have a follower retrieve everything from the chest, including the Helm of Winterhold, via the command brought up from talking to the follower. Once they grab everything use the command to talk from a distance and they will return. Retrieve the Helm and return to Winterhold. Finish the quest then go back to Yngol and the shade along with the Helm of Yngol should be returned. **Long hair will sometimes clip through the back of the helmet. *When returning to Jarl Korir with the Helm of Winterhold, he will go through all of the dialogue for the quest but not take the helm or give you a reward. Also, if you go through the dialogue to become a Thane during the same conversation, you will not get the status item of the position. Appearances * es:Yelmo de Yngol ru:Шлем Ингола de:Helm von Yngol Category:Skyrim: Unique Armor Category:Skyrim: Headgear